


TM 27 To The Heart

by Savorysavery



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Pokemon 20th Anniversary, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	TM 27 To The Heart

**Summary:** It was as if return had been installed in her heart because at the end of the day, Jessie always found herself back in the apartment above the Cerulean City gym

 **Genres:** Romance, Fluff

 **Rated:** G

 **Author’s Note:** This is set in our time, rather, in 2016, and since it’s been twenty years, we’re going to advance our couple a bit. I’m not sure about cannon ages, but the most common notion seems to be that Misty was 12, making her about 32, and that Jessie is about 18, making her 38. For the sake of this fic, let’s put them in their late twenties at 25 and 31 respectively: that’s a bit easier for me to work with. Anyways, math aging aside, let’s get this story started. Happy Pokeversary everyone: twenty years strong, am I right? Here’s to twenty more.

* * *

 

“Clocking out already?” Musashi Fukui turned as Nurse Joy tapped her on the shoulder gently, a mug of tea held in her free hand. She noted that, after three years of working at the Pokemon Center as an assistant, and now a doctor in her own rights, this Nurse Joy had a cowlick in back, and her eyes were less blue and more green, and they were warm. The thought changed to home, and she felt herself blushing, thinking of eye that _were_ blue, and warm all the same. “Musashi?”

“Ah, sorry, yes,” Musashi finally said, and she gratefully took the tea, taking a long sip. The warmth flooded her mouth and she sighed, realizing how tired she truly was. Dozens of youth had come through, preteens and travelers heading out on their own coming-of-age quests. Though Jessie had gotten older, she had not lost her enthusiasm and zeal, and she handled every patient with a calm mind and a smile. Yet the day had worn on her and she was genuinely tired. “Thank you, Joy. I appreciate this.”

Joy smiled and chuckled, and once Musashi was done -she’d drank much faster than she meant- Joy took the mug back, shooing Musashi away. “Go home for the weekend,” Joy ordered. “Get some rest, and let me run the center. It’s in my family, anyways: things will be fine.”

Musashi smiled and sighed, taking off her lab coat and gloves. “Fine, fine. I suppose I can do that.”

“Plus…” Nurse Joy began, a knowing twinkle in her eyes. “Your special someone is waiting. I’d be willing to bet that all those trainers that came here went straight to the gym, and I’m sure she could use your own special brand of medicine.” That made Musashi blush even more, and she cleared her throat, taking her purse from a drawer. She shouldered it with a bashful smile, waved goodbye, and walked out to the front foyer of the center, then out the door.

The warm air hit her, balmy breeze coming from the cove up Route 24. She inhaled it deeply, let the slightly salty scent revitalize her, then set off towards home. The walk home was brief, a ten-minute meander from the Pokémon Center to the side stairs that led up to the second floor of the Cerulean City gym.

It felt like someone had taught her TM 27, like she couldn’t ignore the tug to react and come home. After living such an unsteady life, it was still weird knowing she had a bed to return to, and a fridge choked with food. More than that, that she had a _someone_ to come home to, a person to return to to share that food with, to laugh about new trainers -Musashi always found them endearing, despite her sharp tongue- and to share the gym with: Kasumi’s gym, her gym, _their_ gym. It was something that surely, Musashi knew, couldn’t be replicated: it was a genuine feeling tickling her heart. The moment that she stuck her key in the door and turned the know, that feeling amplified and she stepped into the warmth of _home_.

“In the kitchen!” Musashi stepped out of her shoes, toeing them off in the entry way and hung her coat, tossing her purse onto the well-worn couch as she crossed the living room. In the kitchen, Kasumi was at the oven, and their Pokémon were behind her, Arbok coiling up to sniff at the pots, tongue flicking out. He twisted around as soon as Musashi stepped in, rushing over to wrap around her legs, and she giggled, patting Arbok’s head until he released her, going to curl back around Kasumi.

“Hey, hey let me have some of her too,” Kasumi chided, and Arbok went to the dinner table, curling around the legs in the shadows next to a small pool where Kasumi’s Starmie rested, half dozying in the lazy evening.  “How was your day?” Kasumi asked, bright blue eyes twinkling as she took off the half apron at her waist. Today, her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail: she’d grown it out over the years, and now, the bright orange locks went down to her waist.

“Long, but good. We had a Pikachu come in that I would _swear_ was Satoshi’s,” Musashi said, chuckling softly.

“That’s a laugh! I’d hardly think he’d come back so soon for _another_ beat down,” Kasumi joked: even after so long, she still loved to rib Satoshi about the first time he came to Cerulean City and lost to Kasumi, though it had long since passed into good natured teasing. “You seem happy,” Kasumi remarked. “I don’t see a vein popping out of your head from seeing a Pikachu.”

“I am happy,” Musashi breathed out, and she realized it was true. “I… I think as much as I loved being a criminal, I love being a nurse more. It’s like a dream coming true, if that makes sense. After all, it’s originally what I was going to be.”

“Well, Nurse Musashi, if you’re hungry, the foods almost done,” Kasumi said, taking Musashi’s hand. She squeezed gently, tugging her a bit close. “I even made your favorite desert.”

“Oh, Kass, you didn’t have to do that,” Musashi said, but Kasami clucked her tongue, brow furrowing.

“I know, but I love you, so…” Kasumi paused, and in that moment, Musashi saw the young girl of twenty that she’d fallen for, the brash gym leader striped down to normalcy, a simple woman with a big heart. It made Musashi’s cheeks warm and her heart skip a few beats. “I love you so I like to do things like that.”

“Ha! You still get embarrassed now?” Musashi asked, and Kasumi turned her head.

“So do you!” Kasumi countered.

Something wrapped around them both, and they realized all too late that Arbok was winding his tail up them, coiling them closer. The pressure wasn’t painful, but it was insistent, and both women found themselves closer to together, until Musashi and Kasumi were face to face, close enough that they were going cross eyed.

“I guess Arbok is trying to tell us something,” Musashi whispered, and Kasumi nodded.

“I think so.”

And this was the best part of the end of the day, kissing Kasumi so gently and tenderly that Musashi thought she’d melt. She didn’t even mind that it had come at Arbok’s insistence, or that the tea pot on the stove was whistling, or that her feet were aching from being on them for so long: she only cared about the pressure of Kasumi’s lips, or the hand that had come to rest on her shoulder.

Even when Arbok uncoiled, the didn’t break apart. Musashi wasn’t sure she could have, to be quite honest: she was grounded there to Kasumi, tethered on the spot. Eventually, they did though, both breathing a bit heavier than before. “Are you okay?” Kasumi asked, cheeks a light pink.

“Yes,” Musashi replied, and she was, because coming home to Kasumi Mizuno was comfort, and Jessie would never trade that away. “Just glad to be home.”


End file.
